


A Much Needed Call

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Laurel is alive and in no danger of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After being time displaced, Sara tries to find her normal again. Calling Laurel helps.Set after 1x9.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	A Much Needed Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 4 prompt Long Distance Relationship.

Spending two years in the past, thinking that she would never get home again, that she would never see her family again, had changed Sara. It had changed how she felt about Rip, her team, everything. She had accepted that she would stay here, that she would bea member of the League forever. No, she didn't want to be an assassin and she knew deep down somewhere that she had risked everything to leave the first time, but there had been nothing else she could have done here.

With the blood lust, there had been no place safe for her in the 1950's. Nothing she could do that wouldn't put other people at risk. That wouldn't put Ray and Kendra at risk. So she had done what had appeared logical to her and had gone back. Back to Ra's, back to killing. It had destroyed something in her but she had also found peace. She had learned to control the blood lust. She had understood that this was her place, that this was who she was. Who she was meant to be.

Loyalty to Ra's was the only thing that mattered, the only thing that was expected of her and the only thing she knew she had to give without question, without thought. Except then Kendra had talked to her like they were best friends and not just casual acquaintances – sure, they had lived together for months, but it was all a blur to Sara, it was unimportant, or was it? – and she suddenly had flashes of her family, her sister, herself.

Who she was. Who she wanted to be. And she hesitated. She knew hesitating meant a fate worse than death, a thousand times worse. But she couldn't go through with it. And then Chronos had attacked and Snart had revealed that he was actually Mick and everything had changed so quickly that it was hard for her to keep up. The only thing she knew was that she needed to leave. She needed to find herself again and this place, this time, was not right for her. It was not who she was. 

Getting right back into the mission, there was no time for her to truly acclimatize herself again on the Waverider, to relearn all the things she had known before, to become familiar with these people again who had started to become her friends. It was all overwhelming and the only thing she wanted was something familiar, something real, something good. Or more accurately, someone. 

She needed to talk to someone and not just someone. Laurel. She needed to talk to her sister. But Laurel was back in Star City, and the last time she had seen her was… actually she didn't even really know when. When she had come back to life? When Rip had recruited her? Why were things in her mind still so jumbled up and why was the one person she really wanted to be close to right now so far away? 

There wasn't anything she could do short of asking Rip to take the jumpship to be able to visit Laurel and she didn't want that, she didn't want to risk that she wouldn't be there when they were finally making headway in their plan of defeating Savage. But there had to be something. Maybe she could call her?

"Gideon?"

"Yes, Miss Lance?"

Sara hesitated, but she really missed her sister. They had just begun to repair their relationship and now she was so far away, the distance between them not just space but time as well. She had to at least try to contact her somehow.

"Could I… could I call my sister? At some point right after I talked to her last? I don't know, do you track the time that goes by where we came from? Is there such a thing as the current date?"

"According to my data, it has been two months and ten days since you've all left Star City from your timeline, not counting any of the times you've spent in the past. Would you like to contact your sister on the corresponding date?"

"Two months? That's not that long." Of course, for her it had been much longer, with all the time she had been in the past. But for Laurel, it wasn't too long – though probably still long enough to miss her. "Yes, I'd like to talk to her, if that's possible."

"Of course. I will route the call to your quarters."

"Thanks, Gideon."

She turned to pay attention to the screen, where after just a few seconds her sister's face appeared. And then she was nearly bursting into tears, overwhelmed by how happy she looked, how much she still looked the same, so normal, so much like the Laurel she loved. 

"Sara? Oh my god, hi! How are you?" Laurel seemed to notice that she was close to tears because there was a note of concern in her voice now. "Are you okay?"

Sara had to swallow her tears and smiled, happy to hear her sister's voice and to see her face. That was exactly what she needed right now. If only she could hug her, but this would have to suffice.

"Yes. Yes, I'm… I'm okay." She swallowed thickly. "I just miss you."

Now Laurel smiled softly. 

"I miss you too. I know you're out there saving the world but two months are far too long."

Sara laughed dryly at that, tears still threatening to overflow.

"Yeah. Yeah, two months."

Frowning a little, Laurel seemed to understand after a moment. 

"It hasn't been just two months for you, has it?" Sara shook her head. "How long was it?" 

"I don't exactly know. Couple of years."

The shock was plain on Laurel's face. 

"Years? Jesus, Sara, no wonder you're kind of a mess."

Now Sara had to laugh. Count on her sister to cheer her up by teasing her. 

"Hey!"

Laurel's face turned soft again, smiling at Sara warmly.

"Well, then, I'm assuming your mission is still ongoing and you're irreplaceable even for just a few hours or so, otherwise you'd be here right now. So, tell me everything." She hesitated for a moment. "If you want to of course."

Sara smiled back at her sister, feeling the tension leave her body and finally relaxing for what felt like the first time in more than two years. She had really needed this.

"Yes. Yes, I would love to."


End file.
